


Travel For A While

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliA slightly different path after Coming Home, Xena's POV





	Travel For A While

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Xena: The Warrior Princess. They belong to Ren Pics. Don’t sue, I’m broke, you should see my phone bill! 
> 
> A/N: Set sometime after Coming Home. 
> 
> Rated: PG 
> 
> Summary: A slightly different path after Coming Home, Xena's POV

It would have been so easy to say yes, come with us, travel for a while. He was helpless and in pain, physically and emotionally. Gabrielle later told me the look on his face when he thought he had killed me almost broke her heart.   
  
After everything I was almost ready to forgive, but I knew I could never forget. I think he knew too. So with one final bittersweet kiss, we parted. I guess I never thought it would ever end. I sometimes catch myself waiting for him to arrive in an amazing shower of blue, or come walking over the hill just ahead, that smart ass grin plastered upon his features.   
  
It won’t happen though. The only time I see him is in my dreams, they aren’t happy dreams. I see his face, contorted with pain, his dark eyes which used to look at me with so much love glazed over, blood everywhere. So much blood, spilling out onto the grass, turning it red.   
  
His body then falls, hitting the hard ground, as he takes his final breath he whispers my name and I wake up in a cold sweat.   
  
It would have been so easy to say yes, come with us, travel for a while. So why did I say no?   
  


The End


End file.
